A new world
by Spartan1992
Summary: A new world home to several mighty heroes. In the face a new threat this oddly formed group must band together to save the world. Based loosely upon the story from DC animated film Justice League WAR 2014


Disclaimer: the characters and setting used in this story do NOT belong to me. Dragon ball Z, Fairy Tail, Darker than Black, Fullmetal Alchemist, Durarara, Astro Boy and Bleach belong to Akira Toriyama, Hiro Mashima, Tensai Okamura, Hiromu Arakawa, Ryohgo Narita, Osamu Tezuka and Tite Kubo respectively. Story loosely based upon the DC comics animated movie Justice League WAR 2014. Please support the official release. No seriously do it they're good series.

The dawn of a new world, after a great cataclysm many worlds were destroyed and recreated into one. This is New Earth is home to some of the greatest heroes ever known.

From the now destroyed Planet Vegeta came the child Kakarot, known to the people of Earth as Son Goku. Growing up in the wilderness Goku has battled many enemies over the years, from the ruthless Red Ribbon army to the terrible demon king Piccolo and his son. Though he now lives a simple life with his wife and son he remains one of if not the mightiest mortal on the planet.

Adopted into the illustrious Kuchiki family Rukia was soon entered into the 13 court guard companies. There she hones her skills under the guidance of vice-captain Shiba. During her trip to the world of the living she winds up becoming trapped there and worse revealed to the mortals. Unable to return and with their secrecy lost Rukia has been appointed as Soul Society's envoy with the world of the living.

When young Edward Eric's mother died after his father disappeared, he and his younger brother Alphonse attempted to revive her using alchemy. The process failed however costing Edward his left leg and his brother his entire body. Not willing to let his brother go Edwards sacrificed his right arm to bind his soul to a suit of armour. Now equipped with automail limbs he and his brother joined the Amestrian military as the Fullmetal Alchemist in an effort to utilise their resources to aid them as they travel searching for a way to restore their bodies.

Hei was once an ordinary child who watched over his younger sister Bai. One night during a meteor shower Bai received great power; this attracted the attention of the Syndicate who wished to use her as a weapon. Though Hei hated to kill he joined alongside her so as to keep her close. Though he lacked powers he became a highly proficient fighter in his own right. On one mission however his sister and her team vanished somehow gifting Hei with her power in the process. Hei remains with the Syndicate in the hopes he can find her.

When the son of the brilliant doctor Tenma died in a tragic accident the distraught scientist created a robotic replica of his son and downloaded his memories into it. However it soon became apparent that the robot was not the same child and so the doctor abandoned him. Wandering alone Astro found himself working at a circus where robots are treated cruelly. After escaping Astro continues to search for a place he can belong.

Abandoned as a child Natsu was found in the wilderness by the dragon Igneel who raised him as his own. As he grew Igneel taught him how to write and speak while also teaching him his signature lost magic, fire dragon slayer magic. However on July 7th X777 Igneel vanished leaving Natsu to fend for himself, since that day Natsu has searched for his mentor and adoptive father. Along the way he found and raised the winged cat Happy. Now a young man Natsu has not given up hope and continues his search.

In a far of land there once was a being that guided the souls to the afterlife long before the emergence of the Soul Reapers. Her name was Celty Sturluson a Dullahan, a spirit riding a horse carrying its own head. One day her head was lost robbing her of her memories, travelling to the mainland she searched for it disguising her steed as a motor bike and wearing a helmet to hide her missing head. Now living with the surgeon Shinra Kishitari, Celty works as an underground courier while searching for information that could lead her to her head.

Seven tales.

Seven heroes.

Each mighty in their own right, but together they'll become Legends.

* * *

Well this is the set up, just a bit of background for the characters explaining the changes I've made to help them fit together better. as i said earlier this is based upon the Justice League WAR story but far from an exact retelling. hope you enjoy and feel free to comment good or bad.


End file.
